Love Has No Limits
by Skyler Unforgivable
Summary: WELL! This is my first full chapter for something! kyaa, I'm so proud of myself! It's NaruSasu, so if you don't like Yaoi boyxboy don't read it! If you want me to make a chapter 2, just let me know! ;D


-Love has No Limits-

Konichi Wa, my name is Uchiha Sasuke. I...I guess I'm here to tell a story of love, how it has no limits whatsoever. You can't choose who you fall in love with, it just comes to you when you meet the right person. They can be the opposite of you, they could be like your twin. Like I said, no limits. The day I found my love was unforgetable. It happened so quick, I had just aimlesly wandered through it like a never ending current. I had never felt this way about anyone in my entire life! It was like being hit in the face with a brick called "Love"! But anyways, I'll get to how it happened...

The Hokage had given me and a couple other ninja a break for "doing so well!". Once I heard the names of those ninja, I was surprised to hear Naruto's name. I wouldn't have expected _him_ to do good enough to have a break! Anyways, that day I dropped by the tea house to help carry crates into the back, I had to do anything to keep myself busy. I was going to go get my third box when Naruto came running my way, yelling my name. "What would that baka want with me on his break?", I thought to myself as he stopped infront of me and took the crate of tea leaves from my hands, "Here Sasuke, let me get this for you!" He said as he glanced my way, looking at me with that dumb-ass smile of his. But...something went wrong when I saw him smile, my chest immediatly sank! It felt like my heart had dropped down into my stomach! Why did that happen? I hate that fool!

"U-um...yeah, o-okay..." "Am I blushing? Why am I blushing?!", I thought to myself as Naruto ran inside the tea house to drop the tea leaves down by the counter. I sat down by the truck and I grabbed the part of my chest where deep behind my bones, my heart was beating rapidly! His words were playing back in my head, "Here Sasuke, let me get this for you!" My eyes had eased closed, my heart was focusing back at normal speed, my blush had calmed itself and my head's throbbing had worn down. "Are you okay Sasuke? You don't look so good...", he asked with a stupid, confused look on his face. "H-huh? _tch_, I'm fine. Thanks for asking though..." I looked up to find Naruto standing over me, with that idiotic grin smeared across his jaw again. "Hmm...Why don't we go get some ramen? It'll help you feel better!" He suggested, then he grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. His kind words stramed through my head again. I wanted the throbbing to stop, so I smirked, nodded and he let go of my wrist, then we both walked to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop.

When we got there, he yelled to the shop owner and called him to take our order. " What'll you have boys? Hm? Uchiha Sasuke-san? What are you doing here with this block-head? I thought you two were rivals?" The shop owner asked as he set down two bowls of miso beef ramen. "....heh, I'm relaxing." I mumbled and reached for the chop sticks. Naruto looked at the owner, then at me. They both looked puzzeld as to why I was smiling. "Isn't it normal for someone to smile while relaxing?" I thought to myself as I pulled my chopsticks apart and started to slurp the contents of the bowl sitting on the counter infront of me. I saw Naruto and the owner shrug their shoulders out of the corners of my eyes. Naruto faced twards me and asked the _stupidest_ question I had heard that day, "So...Why did you come with me to eat some ramen, Sasuke?" "Hrm? Didn't fu want me fuu?", I then realized I answered his question with a ful mouth of ramen! I looked over at Naruto and saw him laughing uncontrollably! I gulped down the ramen in my mouth and felt me cheeks burst into a small blush.

"H-hey!" I stuttered angrily and went to trun my whole body twards him, but when I did, I knocked the bowl of boiling hot ramen into my lap! I let out a god-awful scream of agony and jumped out of my seat and dropped to my knees. Naruto crouched down to my level, "Ahh, Sasuke! Are you okay?!", he asked in a worried tone, then I saw his head drop. The burning sensation in my lap had cooled by the cool autumn air, then I saw a tear drop from each of his eyes. Naruto looked up at me and pleaded, "S-Sasuke, I'm soo sorry this happened! It's all my fault, I shouldn't have laughed..!" Suddenly..something hit me, a sense of comfort hit my heart, and I realized sometihng important that day...I was in love with Naruto! So, I did what my new instict told me to, first I checked if the shop owner was gone to get a rag or something. Once I knew he wasn't looking, I took his chin in my hand and wrapped my arm around his back and pulled him closer to me with the other. "It's ok...Naruto-kun, I'm fine." I said in a flowing voice. Then, the cutest thing I had ever seen happened at the moment, he blushed!! When I saw him blush, I smiled smoothly, brought his face closer to mine and gently pressed my lips against his. "WHOA!!! What the hell did I just do?!", I yelled in my head. Have I gone psycho? No, I haven't, I've fallen in love, that's what!

We pulled apart from our unexpected, yet desirable _first_ kiss. Before I opened my eyes, I had hoped and wished he wouldn't be angry. "Ahh! Please, don't be angry Naruto!! If he gets angry, I don't know what I'd do!!" I pleaded to myself and opened my eyes to find him blushing almost as much as me. And guess what I found? That idiotic grin smashed on his face again! But now, it's my _favorite_ grin in the entire universe.

"Hehe, w-wow Sasuke! I wasn't expecting that!" "So..y-you aren't...angry?", I asked as he grabbed my hand. "Of course not! I'm just...surprised that you like me back!!" I looked up at him with blushing cheeks and wide eyes. "Y-you've...likeed me before this?", I stuttered while Naruto stood to his feet and pulled me up with. "Mhmm! Ever since you interrupted Haku's senbon that day!" Then, something I would never see coming hit me! Naruto had kissed me on his own, free will! And you know what? I kissed him back.


End file.
